Equestrian Arc
by Jayswing103
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates have landed on a strange island waiting for their log pose to set. Let alone do they know some strange adventures are awaiting them there.
1. Landing in Equestria

It was a normal day for the Straw Hat pirates. Nami was navigating the ship, Ussopp was tinkering with some invention, Chopper was prepering herbs, Robin was reading a book, Zoro was sleeping, Franky was stering, and the others were fishing.

Suddenly Nami shouted out, "There's an island up ahead! Everyone prepare for docking." Everyone rushed up to the front to see the new island. As it was getting closer everyone got to their positions ready to stop the boat on the shore.

It was a nice day in equestria. Not a cloud in the sky, well of course except for the one Rainbow Dash was lying on. She was getting ready for her daily nap when she suddenly heard shouting. She looked towards where the shouting was and saw the shore. What she saw startled her. It was a pirate ship.

Now noone had seen a pirate ship in over 1000 years, but she still knew what one looked like when she saw it. She was too far away for her to make out what they were saying, or what these ponys looked like, but she knew she had to warn the princess.

She swooped down to the library and frantically started knocking on the door. When Twilight opened it she accidentally got a hoof to the face. Rainbow sheepishly looked at her while she said, "Sorry." "It's fine Rainbow." she said rubbing her sore muzzle.

"So what is it?" she questioned. "I need to send a letter to the princess imediately." said Rianow her voice growing more worried. Twilight noticed the change of tone in her voice and startedd to get worried too. What could make her friend so upset?

"Pirates are here!" she exclaimed. "What?" Twilight yelled. "Yeah. I saw them on the shore, and they had a big ship with a flag that had a skull and crossbones on it. It also had a straw hat on top of it." Rainbow explained. "I have to tell the princess right away. Spike take a letter!" she said. "Got it." Spike said.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friend Rainbow Dash has spotted a pirate ship on the east shore of Equestria right near Ponyville. She said it had a flag with skull and crossbones on it definately a sign for pirates. She also said it had a straw hat on top of it. She seems very frightened of it. I hope you are able to take immediate action in defense against these pirates._

_Yours truly,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

"And done." Spike said as he finished writing the letter and sent it off to the princess.

"Come on." said Twilight, "Let's go get a closer look at those pirates."

Back at Canterlot castle.

Princess Celestia recievied the letter, and was surprised by it. The last time there were pirates here was over 1000 years ago, and it didn't end well. She knew pirates would do what they want to get what they want so she said, "Captian. Go get your troops ready. We're about to fight a very dangerous enemy."

"Yes ma'am." said the head of the royal gaurd as he bowed to her. Celestia had an ominous feeling this would not bode well.

As soon as the troops were all gathered Celestia teleported them all to where the pirates were waiting.

The Straw Hats had been enjoying a delicious meal by Sanji before they set out. They wanted to be at full strength when they set out to explore. "Hey. What kind of meat do you think is on this island?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. I just hope there are some good herbs." Chopper said. "I wonder how long until the log sets." Nami mused. "Maybe there are some ruins around here." said Robin. "I'm pretty sure I saw a villageso they probably have all that and some supplies to fix up the ship with." Franky said.

Suddenly there was a loud sound outside, and someone yelled, "Come out pirates!" They had decided to comply since they finished eating anyways. What they saw stunned them all. There was a large group of horses, and some even had wings or horns. The one in the middle stood taller then all of them and had both.

"The grand line sure is a wierd place isn't it?" Robin commented as they stepped off the Sunny.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had both arrived at the same time as the princess and her army. Celestia shouted out, "Come out pirates!". They waited for a moment and then what came out surprised them all.

Out came ape like creatures. They had no fur and stood up on two legs. One of them was even a skeleton and one looked like a deer on two legs. They all stood as high if not higher than Celestia herself, except for the deer.

Then to their upmost surprise one spoke, "The grand line sure is a wierd place isn't it?". Then the skeleton spoke, "I can't beleive my eyes. Though I don't have any." then he let out a loud laugh, "Yohohohohohoho. Skull joke." And then the one with the straw hat started laughing too.

She was by now quite startled by these things. Nonetheless she said, "Go away pirates. We do not take kindly to your kind. Whatever it is you want we will not give it to you. If you want something you will have to take it by force!" At this all the gaurds let out a loud yeah.

Most of them looked confused. Then one of them with an orange mane spoke up, "We don't want anything. We just want to stay here until our log sets, and we can leave to the next island."

She was confused by her speach. She didn't understand what she said. Log? Set? She must be trying to trick me she thought. "What ridiculisness is this? A log? I have never heard of such a thing. Nonetheless since you refuse to go peacefully we will have to force you to leave. Gaurds attack!"

Brook spoke, "I can't beleive my eyes. Though I don't have any. Yohohohohohoho. Skull joke." Which made Luffy start laughing. Then the one with wings and a horn spoke, "Go away pirates. We do not take kindly to your kind. Whatever it is you want we will not give it to you!" Which made all the horses burst out in agreement.

Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Ussopp were all surprised that they thought they would do something like that. Nami then tried to reason with them, "We don't want anyhting we just want to stay here until our log ses, and we can leave to the next island."

The one in the middle spoke again, "What ridiculisness is this? A log? I have never heard of such a thing. Nonetheless since you refuse to go peacefully we will have to force you to leave. Gaurds attack!" With that all the horses rushed them at once.

Sanji and Zoro stepped up ready to fight. "Zoro Sanji!" Luffy suddenly yelled, "Don't kill them.". Zoro mumbled, "Fine" and Sanji said, "Okay." With that Sanji went to kicking some of them and Zoro cutting through their armor easily, but niether of them killing the creatures.

After the battle and every horse was knocked out Luffy went up to the one that was obviously in charge.

This is impossible. What are they? She thought as all of her gaurds were cut down or kicked within 5 minutes. What was the most surprising was when the one with the straw hat, who she now knows is the leader, told them not to kill anypony.

She didn't understand. Pirates were notourious for taking everything they wanted and killing anyone in the way. So why was this one different? She realized she alone would now have to fight them.

By now the sounds of fighting had attracted everypony in Ponyville. She charged up an electric bolt and shot it at him. It hit him head on, and he didn't even blink. It was like he didn't even feel it. Everypony was shocked at this. Didn't magic even affect him.

She readied another bolt and this one was stronger. But she missed the mark and peirced right through his hat. He suddenly got very angry and shouted, "Look at what you did to my treasure!" His treasure? How can a hat be his treasure?

Suddenly his arm streached and she put a barrier around herself. Everyone gasped at this. The force of the punch broke the barrier and hit her sending her flying into a tree. She was near unconciousness and completely amazed at his strength.

He stood over her and she asked, "Who are you?" He replied by saying, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man whose going to be king of the pirates." Then she blacked out.

He stopped 5 feet away from her, and was about to say something when she fired an electric bolt at him. Little did they know he was made of rubber and electricity didn't work on him. So everyone except his crew were surprised when he was unharmed.

He was about to say something again when it fired another bolt, and peirced right through Shanks hat. He suddenly got very angry at this horse for putting a hole in his treasure. "Look at what you did to my treasure!" he yelled.

He then threw a punch at her and all the horses gasped when he did that. He connected with something, but broke through it and hit her. He sent her flying into a tree, and went over there. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man whose going to be king of the pirates.

Suddenly she fainted, and Luffy started getting worried. "Chopper! I think I punched her too hard! Come help her!" "Right." he responded grabing his medical kit. He walked over to her to examine her, but someone spoke up, "Don't touch her!"

He turned to see a purple horse. He could tell she was scared. "Don't worry. I'm a doctor. A doctor's obligation is to help anyone in need. I won't harm her." he promised and continued walking.

Twilight Sparkle was scared at these turn of events. The one with the straw hat defeated her mentor the most powerful being in all of Equestria with a single hit. What were these creatures? Suddenly he spoke out, "Chopper! I think I punched her too hard! Come help her!"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. These creatures were pirates, and just knocked out everyone standing in their way, including the princess. Don't they want to plunder, or loot? But no. Here they were saying they wanted to help her after he just knocked her out.

It was too much to take. She couldn't believe they would actually help her after what just happened. "Don't touch her!" she shouted out. She shied back as the deer like thing suddenly turned to her.

He said, "Don't worry. I'm a doctor. A doctor's obligation is to help anyone in need. I won't harm her." he said. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She believed him and let him go to do whatever to the princess.

Authors note: So how did you like it? I had the idea suddenly while in the shower. There were no proper One Piece and FIM crossovers that weren't a one shot so I decided to make one. Tell me how you feel.


	2. Into Ponyville

After Chopper was done looking her over he said, "She has a broken leg, but she should be fine." Luffy was relieved to hear that, "Whew. I thought I might have hurt her badly." "I should check on the gaurds." Chopper said.

"Don't worry. I only kicked them hard enough to knock them out." Sanji said. "And I didn't cut them up too badly." Zoro told him. "Oh that's good. We should probably get them to a hospital soon though."

"Wait." someone cried out as they were gathering them into a pile. They turned around to see the same purple one that shouted out at Chopper. "Yeah?" Luffy asked. "Why are you doing this?" she inquired. "To help them of course." Luffy replied.

"I know, but why? I thought pirates were bloodthirsty villans who only loot and plunder." she said. "That's not what we do." Luffy responded. "Then what do you do?" she asked. Luffy grined, "Have fun."

When the deer said, "She has a broken leg, but she should be fine." Twilight let out a sigh of relief. She was glad her mentor was okay, but how could these creatures do that? Celestia was the most powerful being in Equestria.

Then the one with the straw hat spoke up, "Whew. I thought I might have hurt her badly." "I should check on the gaurds." said the deer. The one with a blonde mane said, "Don't worry. I only kicked them hard enough to knock them out."

"And I didn't cut them too badly." the one with a green mane told him. The deer spoke again, "Oh that's good. We should probably get them to a hospital soon though." By now she was thourghly confused.

They just knocked out all of the royal army and Princess Celestia, and now they're saying they want to help? She needed answers. As they started getting the gaurds into a pile she called out, "Wait."

They all turned to her and she was a little unerved. "Yeah?" the one with the straw hat asked. "Why are you doing this." she asked. She needed to know. "To help them of course." he replied like it was nothing.

"I know, but why? I thought pirates were bloodthirsty villans who only loot and plunder." she remarked desperate to get to the bottom of it. "That's not what we do." he said. "Then what do you do?" she inquired feeling she was so close to the answer.

Everypony was shocked at what he said next. Nopony was expecting the words that came out of his mouth in that instant, not even Pinkie Pie. His mouth suddenly turned into a grin as he said the one thing nopony expected, "Have fun."

She was incredulous. To have fun? That's the hole reason they set out to sea and became pirates? This makes no sense what so ever. She was about to reject the whole idea until she looked into each of their faces. She couldn't help but see the truth in them.

When Luffy said that everyone grew a grin. Suddenly a rainbow colored one flew up to him. "To have fun? Do you really expect us to believe that? You just knocked out the royal army AND Princess Celestia. And now you expect us to believe your helping?"

"They attacked us first." Luffy pointed out. She seemed taken aback by his response, "Yeah? W-well only cause your pirates." "We told you we didn't want anything." he said in reply. "W-well." she was completely shrunk back now.

"Come on guys. Let's get them to the hospital." Luffy called out. "Where is the hospital anyways?" he asked the crowd. It was silent for a while until the purple one spoke up again, "I'll show you. Follow me."

Luffy picked up the one with wings and a horn. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper gathered up the rest of the gaurds and they started following the horse. "Hey horse?" Luffy asked. "I'm a pony." she replied. "Okay. Anyways, whats your name?" "Twilight Sparkle." she responded.

Rainbow Dash exploded. They just knocked out the princess and they expect them to beleive that? She flew strait up to his face, "To have fun? Do you really expect us to believe that? You just knocked out the royal army AND Princess Celestia. And now you expect us to believe your helping?"

"They attacked us first." he said. She was taken aback. It was true, but still, "Yeah? W-well only cause your pirates." she stuttered. "We told you we didn't want anything." he replied.

She shrunk back even furthur. Everything they said was true. They had attacked unprovoked even if they were pirates. She tried saying something else, but it wouldn't come. All she could get out was, "W-well."

"Come on guys. Let's get them to the hospital." he said to the others. "Where is the hospital anyways?" he inquired. The crowd stayed silent. Twilight decided to be the one to help. 'I'll show you. Follow me." she said as she started walking.

Suddenly he asked, "Hey horse?". She felt the slightest bit of annoyance. They didn't even know what she was. True she didn't know what they were, but still. "I'm a pony." she responded. "Okay. Anyways, whats your name?"

She was a little surprised. She hadn't expected him to act so causual, but she told him anyways, "Twilight Sparkle.". He burst out laughing, which made Twilight angry. She suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What? What's so funny?" she said. "Your name." he said inbetween laughs, "It's so wierd." She could feel her face heat up and became defensive, "Oh yeah? Then what's your names?"

"Mine's Luffy." he said. "Sanji." "Zoro." "Franky." "Chopper." "Ussopp." "Nami." "Robin." "Brook." they all introduced themselves to her one by one. "Alright." she told them, "Well. There's alot of questions I have for you all, but that can wait until we're at the hospital." and continued walking.

After a minute they reached Ponyville. "Welcome to Ponyville." she said. They walked another minute or two til they reached the clinic. "And here," she said pointing to the clinic, "is Ponyville clinic."

She knocked on the door and Nurse Redheart came out. She looked over Twilights shoulder and saw the pirates carrying the gaurdsk, and said, "Oh my!". But instead of running inside like Twilight thought she would she said, "Quick. Bring them inside."

Twilight Sparkle? Luffy thought that was a strange name so he started laughing. She stopped and turned around. "What? What's so funny?" she asked. "Your name." Luffy got out through his laughter. "It's so wierd."

"Oh yeah? Then what's your names?" she asked. "Mine's Luffy." he said. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Ussopp, Nami, Robin, and Brook all introduced themselves. "Alright." she said, "Well. There's alot of questions I have for you all, but that can wait until we're at the hospital."

She started walking again. After about 2 minutes of walking they reached a small village. "Welcome to Ponyville." Twilight said proudly. She started walking again and Luffy and the others followed. They walked another minute until she stopped in front of a small building with a red cross on top of it.

"And here," she told them, "is Ponyville clinic." She then went up to the door and knocked. A white pony with a red mane then walked out. "Oh my!" she said. "Quick. Bring them inside." she told them all as she ushered them into the clinic.

The first thing they saw was a room with chairs and a desk. "In here." she said as she entered a door to the right of the desk. They followed her into a room bigger than the other one and filled with beds.

"Set them all down on a bed and I'll take a look at them." she told them. After that she told them, "Now go and sit in the waiting room. I don't want any distractions." When they walked into the waiting room they saw 5 more ponies.

"Girls. You came!." Twilight said. "Of course we did. We couldn't leave you with those." the rainbow one from earlier said as she pointed to them. "They're not bad. Really." she said. "Ahm sorry if I don't belive ya, but they knocked out the royal gaurds and the princess." the orange one said.

"How about we all introduce ourselves, and then we can ask eachother questions. Okay?" Twilight asked. Almost everyone agreed. "Ahm Applejack." said the orange one. "My name's Rarity dears." the white one introduced herself.

"Rainbow Dash the one and only." the rainbow one boasted. "F-Fluttershy." mumbled the yellow one. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie." said the pink one as she hopped around energetically.

After all the ponies had introduced themselves the crew introduced themselves. "Good." said Twilight, "Now that that's out of the way let's get to questions." The room was silent for a moment until Fluttershy asked the inevitable question, "W-W-What are you?"

Authors note: For those of you who complain that I repeat I felt it neccesarry for the first few chapters until they got to know eachother better, like now. Also about the borderlines I tried putting them last time. If they don't appear this time I would be grateful to anyone who can tell me how to use them. I would also like to give special mentions to BlackFire-Forx for my first GOOD NONCRITICAL review.


	3. The Race

"We're pirates." said Luffy. Twilight groaned. "I don't think that's what she meant. She meant what species are you? We've never seen any of your kind before." Nami was the one that answered this, "Not very surprising considereing this is the grand line. Anyway's to answer your question we're humans."

Twilight was about to ask another question when Nurse Redheart came in. "Everypony is fine. I treated them all." "What about the princess?" Twilight asked. "She's okay." Nurse Redheart reasured her. "She only has a broken leg." Twilight sighed in releif. It was good to hear that.

"Oh! I know! We should have a party!" Pinkie Pie suddenly burst out. Twilight was a little annoyed at this. "Pinkie this isn't the time for a party." she said. "Of course it is silly! It's always time for a party. Besides, everypony can get to know them better." Pinkie said while motioning towards the Straw Hats.

Twilight was about to say something until Luffy interupted her with a shout, "Woohoo! Party!" "It'll take a little while to set up so go do some stuff til it's done okay." Pinkie said and then dissapeared. Twilight sighed giving in. "Alright. We'll talk later then."

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up to Luffy and said, "How about we race? I know you're strong, but are you fast?" Luffy laughed, "Okay. I'll race." Rainbow Dash grinned, there was no way he could beat the fastest flier in Equestria. "Great! Follow me." she said flying out of the hospital.

Luffy and everyone else followed her to the edge of town. She turned around to them and said, "You guys wait here. This'll be the finish line." They nodded and stayed there. Luffy continued to follow Rainbow Dash another 100 yards to a tree. "Here," she said, "is the starting line. We'll start off here and race to the edge of town got it?"

Luffy nodded. "Alright then." Rainbow Dash said as she got into stance. Luffy just spread his legs out and put his hands on them. "On the count of three." she said. He nodded. "One." "Two." "Three." "GO!" she yelled out and started flying. Luffy just stood there.

Rainbow Dash looked back. This was going to be easier than she thought. He wasn't even doing anything. Back at the finish line Twilight asked, "What's he doing? He's just standing there." Sanji smirked, "Just watch. Luffy's going to win for sure. You'll see." She didn't understand how he could be so confident.

Luffy suddenly shot out his arm without stretching it making himself glow red and making steam come out of him. Dash was now 10 yards away from the finish line. Then suddenly to everyone watching it seemed as though Luffy just dissappeared. Just as suddenly he reappered right in front of Dash on the finish line 5 yards away.

She didn't have time to stop so she made a sharp turn. Unluckily for her there was a building and she didn't have enouogh time to swerve again so she crashed right into it making a big hole in the wall and getting stuck. It didn't help her pride that Luffy started laughing at her.

Everypony was stunned to silence at what they had just witnessed, or rather didn't. He had just suddenly dissappeared and reappered at the finish line in a second. Finally Twilight was able to get out, "Wha? Who? How? I don't." Suddenly they heard Pinkie yell out, "PARTY TIME!"

Authors note: Sorry for the change, but I wanted them to have their full powers. Pls don't hate me. 


End file.
